A common system for selecting on-screen menu options is the use of cursor buttons. One of the items on the screen is always highlighted. A user generally has to press the cursor buttons several times to highlight to the desired item. Then the user has to press a select (or enter) button to indicate to the system that the highlighted item has been selected. A major drawback of this technique is the inconvenience of multiple button pressing.
Another way to select menu items on a TV screen is to detect the direction of the remote controller. Generally, this type of system detects the direction of the remote controller and highlights a corresponding item on the screen. The drawbacks of this system include that 1) it is not easy to select the desired item among many choices, and 2) the system cost may be expensive because of the complicated devices needed to detect the direction of the remote controller and to convert detailed changes in direction into cursor movement.
A generally used system for selecting items on a CATV menu is to use a numeric key pad on the remote controller. Every available option on the on-screen menu has an associated number and, for selection, the user presses the corresponding numeric button on the remote controller.